


Burning Redirected

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Burning Bookshop Emotional Aftermath, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling, Established Friendship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, fireplace, hearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale attempts to use psychology, and sex, to help Crowley's burning bookshop trauma.Kinktober prompt for Day 17: Hearth, Inspired by recent art :)floating in your sacred sin - Ch 8: Arch
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506275
Comments: 19
Kudos: 161





	Burning Redirected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [floating in your sacred sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511) by [Khiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera). 



Crowley groaned, eyes closed, his spine arched back, and hands tangled in Aziraphale’s blonde curls. Aziraphale was humming, making obscene yummy sounds, the likes of which Crowley had heard when his lips were wrapped around the last nibble of strawberry lemon torte earlier in the evening. He could only be grateful that his lips were currently wrapped around his cock, no last nibble in sight. 

A fire flickered inconsistent light on his eyelids, and heat along his side, and his eyes shot open as he twitched. He pulled himself more upright, looking down into Aziraphale’s eyes. Aziraphale slowly drew back, his tongue flicking back and forth as he went, finally letting the demon’s flesh free. “I’m here, look at me, my dear. Be here, now.” 

The demon’s eyes flicked to the side, seeing the fire again. When he was swapped with Aziraphale, being in the bookshop felt different; he was playing the part, and Aziraphale wouldn’t have known about the fire, wouldn’t have been having flashbacks. It was different now. He’d carefully avoided being in or near the bookshop for weeks, even after seeing the Bentley’s restored glory. He himself burning, not a big deal. Him believing Aziraphale had burned was something else entirely. 

Aziraphale had grown tired of the avoidance, not understanding until Crowley reminded him of the fire. Being an avid reader, he had of course read any number of books on psychology. While most of it was questionable at best, there were some things that he could agree with. One was to rearrange memories, so to speak. Crowley had many good memories of the bookshop, and one devastatingly traumatic one. Aziraphale simply needed an equally overwhelming event to occur to replace, or at least lessen the impact of, the trauma. He was pretty sure this was how it was described, anyway. Perhaps not this specific, but the general idea. Well, he had been very eager to establish a closer, more intimate relationship once the world didn’t end, no time like the present! In an upstairs flat, Aziraphale had created a fireplace and a comfortable area a safe distance away, but still close. 

“My dear boy, please, come back to me." He looked up, catching Crowley’s gaze again, letting him watch the angel lick up the side of his shaft. Another low tone escaped the demon as he painstakingly relaxed into Aziraphale’s safety once more, trusting him. “Oh, wonderful, well done, my dear.” Crowley was rewarded as Aziraphale slowly, deliberately wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and suckled at him. 

The demon looked into the angel’s eyes as long as he could before his head dropped back again, his breath stuttering. He felt Aziraphale shift his body before dipping his mouth lower, treating him as a lolly. This time, when his eyes opened, he realized that the shift meant that the fire was no longer in his peripheral vision, but within view as he looked at Aziraphale. He tensed and slowly shook his head, clenching his eyes shut, and softly whispering … “No.” 

Aziraphale pulled off again, coming to his knees cradling his lover’s face in his palms. “Crowley, I’m here, the fire can’t hurt me, I’m in control of it. It belongs to me, it owns nothing.” He kissed him tenderly, carding his fingers through Crowley’s hair. He reached his tongue to graze the demon’s lips, not seeking to go farther, simply to taste and give additional sensation. He felt Crowley relax in short bursts, each limb and part of him seeming to be independent entities. The angel slowed his kisses, becoming more chaste again until he felt the last tension release. He smiled, pulling back only enough to look Crowley in the eyes. 

“You are remarkable, my dear … thank you. Would you like, or rather, may I continue? It is very arousing, being permitted to lavish attention on you. Your taste is exciting … it has no equal.” He scattered kisses randomly over Crowley’s face and throat. A high pitched whine with no vowels spilling from the demon’s lips. “I shall assume that as yes.” Crowley nodded slowly, his breath catching again as Aziraphale resumed his relaxed lounge resting along the demon’s thighs, kissing lightly before sucking Crowley down again. 

The heat from the fireplace that had held so much of his attention, how loud the crackles seemed, all became muted as Aziraphale continued sucking him in, rolling him out and then down again. He felt his toes begin to curl and he opened his eyes one last time, looking at both Aziraphale and the fire at once as Aziraphale’s nose hit his pubic bone, lodging his cock into his throat. He gripped Aziraphale’s head as his back bent again, his head falling farther almost hitting the floor as he came strongly. Aziraphale’s yummy sounds hit a higher pitch, exaggerating, yet he continued his sucking and bobbing until Crowley had nothing more to give. The angel gave one last wet kiss to his tip before kneeling next to him, gathering the demon into his arms. 

“I hope that helped, my dear. Mingling and hopefully lessening the bad memory with a better one?”

Crowley sleepily nuzzled into Aziraphale’s belly, letting some snark into his voice. “Not sure, may have to do that again a few more times to make sure.”

Aziraphale looked down at him, concerned. “Angel, it helped, yeah. But to be crass, one blowjob isn’t going to erase it, no matter how mind-blowing it was. It sounds like a joke, but it’ll be more work than that.”

“Well, then we shall have to do more. Perhaps not all the same as this, but we will find something.”

Crowley laughed. “Would have been a good start to just be reading or something in front of the fire. You have a hell of a way to introduce sex to our relationship, Angel.”

Aziraphale blushed from the tips of his ears down his chest. “Ah. Yes, perhaps that would have been a more sensible starting point, now that I think about it.”

The demon winked with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I liked your method a lot too. I’d take you over Freud or Jung any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I love your kudos and comments! Please go look at everything Khiroptera, it is all amazing :)


End file.
